Left 4 Dead Surf N Turf
Time for surf n turf. The survivors think they are safe but what they don't know is that they are in for a ride of a life time. Edd: Where do you think were going? I don't wanna leave my home. Kevin: In case you don't know our home's are infested with stupid walking corpses. We'll have to settle for new home's wherever we go. Rolf: Nanna will be very upset for leaving home. pilot starts moaning Nazz: Sir are you okay? Edd: You look a little pale. lunges at Edd and trys to bite him Edd: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Kevin: Hang on! trys to get the zombie off but Rolf pushs the pilot out the helicopter Edd: Oh thank you. Rolf: It is okay ed boy. Nazz: Guys if there's no pilot, who's flying the helicopter? Edd: Uh oh. helicopter spins out of control Edd: Anyway to stop this contraption!? Kevin: It'll stop... Edd: Really? Kevin: Yeah... When we crash! crashes Edd: Oh my head. Kevin: Man that bite's. Nazz: Great i thought we were gonna out of this. How did the pilot get infected. Edd: He must have gotten bitten before we took off. But enough about that the real question here is how are we gonna escape now? Rolf: We can use the floaty thing-a-ma-jig. Kevin: You mean a boat right? Rolf: Is this a test?! Kevin: Never mind. There's a boat rental shop 3 miles from here. Edd: But without our weapons how are we gonna get there? There could be hundreds of infected. digs through the helicopter wreckage and finds everyone's guns Kevin: Check it out our weapons made it. Edd: Well ain't that swell. Kevin: Okay lets get going. there they hear a smoker rustling in the bushes Edd: Anyone hear that? It's a smoker. Nazz: Keep your eye's open. snatches Kevin Kevin: AH let go! Nazz: Kevin!! run's at the smoker, breaks his tongue then Rolf kills the smoker Edd: are you okay? Kevin: Yeah i am. Boomer come's out Nazz shoots it and explodes causing boomer bile to go to everyone Rolf: This smells worse than nanna's backside noises Edd: Oh dear Nazz: Get ready to fight. come out from all directions Edd: Keep shooting! Kevin: There coming from behind. Rolf: Rolf has it. still coming Kevin: How many of these stupid things are there!? Nazz: Just keep fighting. Edd: There's to many of them. nearly ends Nazz: Only a few zombies left. ends Kevin: Okay lets keep moving. they make it to a cigar factory Edd: A cigar factory. Rolf: What is this. "C-gar" Kevin: We need to go through it. Edd: But cigar's are not good for us. Think of the damage it will do to ourselves. Kevin: Quit being a dork and get moving. enter the factory Edd: Oh dear. Nazz: quit being a baby Double d. coughs are hear all over the whole factory Kevin: Oh no! Edd: We need to get out fast! they run looking for an exit, Smoker's come out all over the whole factory. The survivors shoot all the smokers they see Nazz: Look for the exit quickly but don't stop shooing. Edd: It's nowhere we looked all over! Kevin: There surrounding us! smoker snatches Rolf Rolf: AY EY! Edd: Hang on Rolf! the smoker Kevin: Were gonna die unless we find an exit. Edd: Look a door. Nazz: Run to it! run to the door and make it out alive Edd: That was way to close. Nazz: At least were alive Kevin: And good thing we alone need to cross at the park. Nazz: Little zombie's too this should be easy. they walk past the park they have a small chat Edd: I cannot wait for this all to end. Nazz: Hey double d What happened to Eddy and Ed. Edd: I really don't know i sure hope there okay. Kevin: For all i know their probably both zombie'. Nazz: Kevin you don't have be rude. Rolf: I also have some sympathy for the 2 mixed nuts ed boys. Edd: I never checked too. When the infected i ran away from my house hoping to get away from the infected. I saw Eddy and Ed's house and wanted tocheck up on them but i was so scared of the zombies that ran straight to the school. If only i went to there house i would'ev been sure if they were ok. Kevin: Wow your a wimp. Nazz: And if you went to their house's you would've been eaten. Edd: I guess so. survivor's make it to the boat rental but see no more boats Nazz: Oh no. Kevin: No there's gotta be a boat. There has to be. Rolf: Might want to think of called plan what is it "B" Kevin: This is the plan Rolf you idiot. We need to find one. Nazz: Kevin let's face it... were stuck here. Edd: Everyone! I found a boat. see's a boat on the roof strap to chains Nazz: A boat! Kevin: You just saved our but's double d. Edd: There's problem, There's a barricade to the generator if we destroy it will set of an alarm! Kevin: Our only chance. Ready everyone Nazz: 3 Rolf: 2 Ed: 1 Everyone: GO!!!!! all break the barricade and the alarm goes off Kevin: Hit the generator. Edd: We have spare ammo over here. Kevin: Get ready to fight. of zombies come out Edd: We need more firepower! Nazz: Look a turret! Kevin: Rolf! Use it. Rolf: Rolf is on it. start's shooting the zombies with the turret Edd: i'm low on ammo Kevin: Get some more ammo and get me some too. goes and gets more ammo but a zombie lungs towards him and Edd shoots him in the head Edd: Oh Dear! the zombie and kills it Nearly got bitten. Here kevin your ammo!! Kevin: How much longer till the boats down! Edd: It's almost down. We just gotta hold out a little longer. tank come's out Nazz: Oh no! Rolf: TAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNK! Edd: Shoot it! survivors start fighting the tank, It hit's Edd and sends flying and hitting a tree Nazz: Double d! Kevin: Go get him Nazz! runs to Edd Nazz: Double d are you ok. Edd: My back hurts but yes indeed. and Rolf keep fighting the tank Kevin: What does it take to kill this thing. and Edd come back Edd: Just keep shooting it! eventually kill the Tank andd the boat has finally lowered Kevin: The boats down someone start it and do it fast! Edd: I'll get to work on it. other's defend Edd While he starts the boat Rolf: Hurry up Double d ed boy. Edd: I'm trying! Kevin: Were losing ammo here! Edd: Ok i got starting! starts the boat and drives everyone away Kevin: We did it. Nazz: Hopefully it will be the last. Edd: I hope so too Nazz. Too bad this has only begun... But for now rest easy Note: This took a long time to make so like it and comment. PLZ THANKS. :) Made by: Rystorm679 and FIGHTTHEPOWA Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Fan-Fiction